


Skull Tower

by Pyromani_A



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 不健康的叔侄关系, 好孩子不可以学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 死掉的国王陛下建造了一座塔。新国王陛下继承了他的一切。





	Skull Tower

**Author's Note:**

> 旧的国王死了，沃蒂根没有。

天快要亮的时候，亚瑟做了梦。他再次梦到了那条蛇，灰褐色的鳞片跟发光的针形眼珠，它的表皮摸上去又湿又滑，有点令人犯恶心。或许是因为他在入睡前并非独自一人待着。蛇一样的怪物有桂妮薇儿的眼睛、女巫从远处传来的声音，“我知道你都做了什么。”她说，“我们都知道你做了什么。亚瑟，你在往一条路上走。我不会说这是条错误的路，但你一定要再掂量它跟你自己。”

男仆叫醒了亚瑟。天已经亮了，是个阴天，太阳透过厚厚的、灰色的云层照射在窗户上，日光是一种阴暗的白色。男仆把亚瑟摇醒，冲着门口打个手势，两个女仆无声地进到房间里。她们手里都端着一个很大的托盘，上面放着国王今天要穿的衣服、一枚戒指，以及一把磨得很锋利的刮脸刀。亚瑟在铜制的盆里洗了脸、漱口，水珠刮在他的下巴跟胡子上，他换了一套内衣，穿上外套，将戒指套到右手的无名指上。这时端着刮脸刀的女仆静悄悄地凑近他，他看了一眼托盘上面，“不必了。”他说。男仆摆了一下手，她跟另一个女仆一起退了下去，他顺着她们走过去的脚步挪到门口、给亚瑟打开门，自始至终一个字儿也没说。他给亚瑟做了十个月的贴身仆人，不识字，是个先天性的哑巴。 

去主城楼的路上有人告诉亚瑟他得尽快到前厅去，是个传令官，亚瑟叫他不论什么时候都只管到他跟前来。“哪怕我在拉肚子或者在床上享受快乐时光。”他说，眼睛瞥到贝德维尔的嘴角因此抽动了一下，没当回事。此时的天色比亚瑟刚刚起床时亮了一些，湿润的空气显出些夏季将要到来的派头，他叫传令官退到一边，转头让哑巴男仆去把塔楼锁上。“阿杰尔，”他是这么说的，“去把骷髅塔锁上。除非我过去，别叫一只老鼠跑进去，别叫一只老鼠跑出来。”阿杰尔鞠了一下躬，面朝着亚瑟朝后退去了。

这一天或许是要下雨。亚瑟赶到前厅，坐到一把圆形的木质凳子上，后背靠着桌子的一角。他耳朵里充斥着南部牛乳商会代表那锈了的钟似的嗓音，眼睛也瞧着那把灰白色的、编织成三股辫的长胡子，脑子里想的却是这天的天气。五月份的天气就像姑娘的眼睛，说不上什么时候就开始下雨，又或者明明显现出下雨的样子，到了傍晚却反而全都放晴了。亚瑟一只手撑着下巴想了会儿。要是真下了雨，他得为早先修补了骷髅塔的房顶得意几天。

修缮工程是什么时候开始的？可能有两个月了。倒不是他懒惰得无药可救，只是两个月前亚瑟才终于有了些时间看看他住的地方究竟是副什么德性。当时给他引路的仆人一把年纪，眼神都不大好使了，脑子大概也不像年轻时那么清醒。“那是什么地方？”临近观光结束时亚瑟打起精神问，老仆人使劲睁大眼睛，瞧了又瞧。“那是骷髅塔呀，国王陛下。”半晌他回答，“在您之前，他修建的一座塔楼，谁也不知道他时不时进去做什么。”他停下来，猛烈地咳嗽了几下、打着寒颤，像是临死的人，“不值一提，”他又说，“不值得您上心，国王陛下。”

“您觉得怎么样呢？”商会代表大声说，一双满布皱纹跟灰翳的眼睛里放出亮光，直直地盯着亚瑟。“沃蒂根国王已经死亡了，我们需要新的狩猎节。国王陛下，何不就设在两个月之后呢？”他急切地说。当沃蒂根国王还在世时，他是英格兰牛乳行业的领头羊。亚瑟记得他。比尔也记得，他装作置身事外、专心地吃一盘熏鱼干，半张脸却对着亚瑟挤眉弄眼。

沃蒂根的死亡给英格兰留下了许多荣光以外的东西，一部分捉摸不透，另一部分令人作呕。所幸亚瑟早上以来没吃任何食物。他不像比尔，他像大多数人，一天之中他只吃两顿饭。“我们不为任何人的死亡设立节日。”亚瑟说，“狩猎节我会考虑的，等我有了主意，我再叫你来商榷一番。”“商榷”这词儿有点难发音，是他后来才学会的，令他听上去不那么像他。倘若妓院的姑娘们听到他这样说，恐怕脸上的香粉都要笑掉大半。而他只能摊开手辩解说“有时候，你当了国王，你就得说这种猪跟狗都不会听的屁话”。

比尔将所有鱼干都吃完了，适时把盘子往桌子另一端一扔，发出咣啷一声响。做乳品买卖的老头瞧见这阵势，脸上的一多半都变成酱紫色，没再说一个字儿就告辞了。“坏了他们的好生意。”比尔说，将亚瑟上下打量了一阵子，露出些幸灾乐祸的神情。他领了爵位后反倒更显得无忧无虑。打主意的不是他，要将空出时间往南边去做脸色的也不是他。亚瑟有时会告诉他“比尔，你可真够有碍观瞻。”他也并不在乎。

去南部的路不算太长。一天中天色大亮的时间变得多起来。等他们抵达米德兰，他们才发现此地的气候比起其他地方更加温暖一些，湿度也更加高。头一天晚上亚瑟睡在一张四柱带雕花顶棚的床上，床垫很高，他几乎是悬空在房间中央，但夜里他依旧被蚊虫咬得无法入睡。他感觉胳膊上有蜘蛛在爬，像蛇在皮肤上滑行，但那都不是真的。他睁开眼睛盯着窗外看了会儿，想起骷髅塔中也有类似的金属窗子，只是从中望出去的景色不同。骷髅塔面朝西边，一整天中都没有什么光亮，除了黄昏。到了妖魔鬼怪出没的时候，骷髅塔里才会有些金色的、笔直的阳光，将金属窗框变成黑色的阴影投射在地上。

接下去的一个潮汐周期，亚瑟被迫尝遍了米德兰附近的所有当地食物、许多奶制品，在某个爵士封地里他还喝到了一种加了苹果干跟橄榄的羊奶饮料，也可能那应当被归类在酒里面。他的大腿内侧由于长期骑马而磨得有些发疼，比尔叫他坐马车，他拒绝了。比尔一直骑马跟在他后面，被碾平的野草路上有许多马蹄印，亚瑟时不时听到后面传来一首跑了调的破碎口哨，他没去问这歌叫什么名字，他实在太累了，尽管跟比尔说上几句或许真能让他心里感觉好点儿。

他们巡访归来时，城堡中也到了夏天。由于湿度不似南方那么高，城堡里的各个角落都更加闷热，也促生了许多以炎热为食的虫类，国王的厨房因此遭了殃。亚瑟叫阿杰尔在每个墙角处放一小盆冰块，他办公的地方也挪到了地下，尽管如此，每逢中午，他也总是热得胡子里捂满了汗水。极为偶然地，亚瑟想起桂妮薇儿或许有法子帮他们度过夏季，但他们不知晓联络她的方法，且她想必不会为此特地再来这遭罪的地方拜访一趟。又过了几天，亚瑟不得已在一个早上将下巴上的胡子全剃掉了，凉快了许多，同时也招来贝德维尔跟比尔好一通嘲笑。

那天直到傍晚他都忙于处理公务。面粉的价格过高，某处的河道一夜之间泛了洪水，得了病的野狗群袭击村庄、被咬伤的村民隔天离奇死亡，牲畜中流行的新瘟疫。亚瑟从献给国王的文书中读到的稀奇古怪事儿比他在妓院时见识得还要多得多。天色黑下来之后，阿杰尔带着晚餐进到房间里，餐点全放在一架木制的手推车上，最上面一层放着锡酒壶，两个杯子。亚瑟看了它们一眼。“骷髅塔里已经布置晚餐了吗？”他问。阿杰尔摇了摇头。亚瑟站起身，阿杰尔让开门口，弯着身让他先出去。

通往骷髅塔的阶梯是螺旋状的，由黑色的石头砌成，每一节都是一块完整的岩石。阶梯之间的踏面很窄，只勉强能叫两个普通人并排通过，要是亚瑟再壮点儿，没人能跟他并排走这段阶梯，但话说到底，现在也没人胆敢跟他并肩走任何一段路，哪怕那有一整座广场那么宽敞。塔顶的房间是锁着的，石门底下的缝隙里透出暗淡的光，亚瑟用挂在内衣里的钥匙将锁头打开。阿杰尔看也没看这景象，也没有跟着他进到房间里。餐点被放置在两个托盘上，哑巴低下头，停留在门口，将托盘都交到亚瑟手里。

亚瑟把门在身后重新锁上。房间深处黑魆魆的，只有靠近房门的一侧有两盏带把手的烛台，被搁在石制的桌子上。那桌子跟地板连成一片，就像是从地底下生长出来的，亚瑟把托盘放在上面，慢条斯理地将食物跟酒杯都摆开来。坐在桌边石凳上的人没说话，也没动作，像座沾灰的雕像。等到亚瑟也在桌边坐下，沃蒂根才说了一句：“国王陛下。”声音很轻，有点儿发哑。亚瑟给他倒了一杯酒，也给自己倒了一杯，沃蒂根端起来直接喝掉一大半。

“我去了米德兰。”亚瑟边喝葡萄酒边说，“那儿很热。晴天比在这里时多一些。”沃蒂根没吱声，亚瑟吃了一口乳酪，他才跟着吃起东西。过了一会儿，他说：“你的确很久没到这里来了。”蜡烛的火苗随着他说话时呼出的气摇晃了一下，房间里的光也一样，亚瑟看到自己的影子在墙壁上剧烈地晃动，之后又很快回到原位。“米德兰。”沃蒂根低声说，“当你还是个婴儿时，尤瑟带你去过那儿。我也在，似乎每个人都在。尤瑟不得不离开时，他叫我代替他做你的父亲。”

他不说话了。亚瑟咀嚼、吞咽，用香草调味的熏牛肉片被他的牙齿撕碎，又滑进喉咙里。他摸了摸自己的下巴，那儿有一点点扎手的胡茬，他的胡子长得很快。沃蒂根看了看他这动作，没开口问他的胡子上哪儿去了。骷髅塔建得很高，比起城堡里的其他地方凉爽些，但还是热，夜里倒是没什么蚊虫。“尝尝冷羊肉。”亚瑟说，“厨子把它们煮熟，再放进水井里。很好吃。”沃蒂根脸上的神情动了动，像是对亚瑟的某个地方感到无法忍受，但他没说出口，像往常那样，他的耐心正与日俱增。“厨师。”他只说，“我已经吃得够多了。待在这个地方，用不着吃多少东西。”

这话用他的语气说出来，听不出什么指责或者嘲讽的意味。亚瑟令他在骷髅塔中生活，他从来也没抗拒过，从没说自己宁愿去死。或许他始终像最普通的人那样不希望死亡，尽管他将灵魂卖给魔鬼，你无法说想要活的人有什么错。沃蒂根坐在桌边，一支蜡烛快要燃尽了，他点燃另一支。亚瑟开始收拾餐具，只是把它们一股脑儿地都堆回托盘上，阿杰尔会把它们送回厨房。他喝掉杯子里残余的最后一点葡萄酒，只有一点点了，他得仰起脖子才行。当他这么做时，他看到蜡烛的火苗在沃蒂根的眼珠里。沃蒂根年纪不小了，可他的长相还很年轻，一双眼睛是英格兰所有画家都想要在画布上为其着色的蓝色。他注视着亚瑟，蓝眼睛看着他，也没看着他，那里头没有任何一点儿东西。

亚瑟站起身，敲打着肩膀活动筋骨。他准备离开了。蜡烛的光在他身前投下巨大的黑色影子。沃蒂根也站起来，但他没发出声响，他一直做什么都无声无息的，亚瑟不像他，亚瑟做什么都总是弄出些大动静。沃蒂根的手穿过亚瑟的腋下，扣在他的胸前，动作很轻，那些手指也并没有真的压在亚瑟身上，只是虚放在他的麻料外套上。他亲吻亚瑟的后颈，像吻一只鸟雀的背羽，鼻尖碰到亚瑟的发尾。

亚瑟一动不动地站了会儿，抬起手抹了把下巴。沃蒂根埋在他脖子后面，冰凉的呼吸渗透进他衣领里，那感觉有点儿痒，也有点儿毛骨悚然。他给亚瑟的性总是带着死亡和腐骨的气息，尽管他本人依然切实地活着、并且想要长久地活下去，就这一点而言他是个矛盾的人。亚瑟想去吻他的嘴唇，他不拒绝，他只是更喜欢主动做这件事。他不仅亲吻亚瑟的嘴唇、舔他的舌头，他跪在亚瑟脚下，发冷的手掌搁在亚瑟的胯部，他用嘴巴跟舌头给亚瑟服务。

第二根蜡烛烧了三分之一。亚瑟从沃蒂根的蓝眼珠里发现这一点。沃蒂根整个人骑在他的胃部，却没给他带来多少压迫感，他的叔父双手朝后撑在床上，手指绞进绸单中，用以支撑自己的动作。亚瑟看到汗水从他的额头上落下来，直到下颌、胸前，最后滴落到他们交合的部位。沃蒂根和他做爱时并不试图掩饰呻吟，他的声音和他的外表一样年轻，他用轻柔的声音叫亚瑟“国王陛下”。亚瑟想要让他躺下，他们应当交换上下位置，这样亚瑟可以射在外面。沃蒂根并非不乐意这么做，只是他更喜欢在亚瑟上面，就像他从来都喜欢主动做所有事，他叫亚瑟不用管这些，只管射在他里面。“插在我里面射。”他喘息着、轻声说。

而只有在亚瑟照他的话做、完全勃起着将精液射到他体内、由于高潮而暂时神志不甚清醒时，他的蓝眼睛才极为短暂地焕发神采。只有这一瞬间他看起来曾经毫无犹豫地出卖灵魂和所爱之人。亚瑟掐住他的腰，那一刻一旦过去，沃蒂根看起来又变得顺从、无所抵抗。亚瑟吻他的嘴角跟下巴，他回应的动作甚至显得很温柔，苍白、暂时温暖的身体紧贴着亚瑟。他们之间夹着黏糊糊的汗水跟体液。亚瑟拿了一杯酒啜进嘴里，贴着沃蒂根的嘴巴渡进去，沃蒂根一点点地将它们都吞进肚子里。 

天还未完全亮时，亚瑟从床上爬起来，背对着沃蒂根穿衣服。两根蜡烛已经全都灭了，房间内到处都光线晦暗。托盘还在桌上，搁在床头的酒杯是空的，只有锡壶里还剩一点酒。亚瑟没将所有衣服都穿上，他将外套拿在手里，清晨时骷髅塔显得格外安静、凉快，夏季里一天之中他只能享受这短暂的清静。

沃蒂根没有醒。他的身体裸着，身上零星散布着性爱痕迹，腰部以下盖着毯子，亚瑟临走之前将它拉上去一点。他十分清楚沃蒂根从未因骷髅塔而感激他。他对亚瑟的献身也只是另一笔交易，不同之处只在于这一次自始至终他都在唱独角戏。亚瑟带上托盘，用手按住上头的酒杯，以防它们在他下楼梯时滚落下去。或许沃蒂根认为乱伦和欲望可以叫他沉沦，并且因此总是戴着副假面具，亚瑟只对此感到不以为然。

他用膝盖抵住石门，空出一只手将锁头再次牢固地锁起来，酒杯危险地晃了一下，好在他身手敏捷，它最终安稳地停了下来。早晨时骷髅塔内没有阳光，旋转的阶梯旁边每隔十个台阶都燃着一盏灯，唯一的好处是阳光照不到的地方也没有惹人烦的炎热。亚瑟喜欢骷髅塔，但国王陛下总是忙得很，他决定下次再隔半个月或是二十天再到这里来。

END


End file.
